Altered Time
by Aggregate Dragon
Summary: What if... Lewis had spoke with his mom? What if he stopped her from giving him up that rainy night in 1995? What if someone was able to reverse the mistake? I do not own Lewis, Wilbur, or any other characters from the movie. Disney owns the rights, not me sadly.
1. The Ultimate Mistake

**Hey everyone! I had to write this since I couldn't belive no one else has before. Plus, i just had this urge to write. **

**Please leave a reveiw if i should continue this or not. Thanks!**

* * *

I watch the two boys accross the street watching a hooded figure walk up to the steps of a orphanage. The hooded figure doesn't seem to even notice the boys' out of place vehicle so I'm guessing it has some sort of cloaking mechanism. I glance down at my time piece knowing its the only reason _I_ can see the two boys. One of the boys silently gets out staring at the hooded figure. _What is it about this person that these boys clearly traveled so far out of time to see?_ I wonder. I tense up hoping they arent here to harm the figure.

The hooded person pulls out a bundle from her cloak and places it in a cardboard box. _A baby_. I look to the blond, spiky, haired boy to find he slowly places a foot on the first step. I study the boy, he is wearing red short and a blue sleeveless sweater with a white short-sleeve shirt sticking out from underneath, thankfully I don't see any weponds on him. He turns to look at his friend in the vehicle and I notice he wearning glasses too. He steps up till he is right behind the hooded lady and reaches a hand out then freezes.

I look to the other boy confused to see him looking nervous. _He almost looks like he's about to loose someone..._ Then to both of our surprises see the boy pull his hand and slowly step back down the steps. The waiting boy looks ready to tip over with relief. _So he didn't want the other boy to interfer? _

The boy slips on the second to last step and the cloaked figure freezes as the boy hurries the rest of the way down and hides behind concreate pillar connected to the stairs. The woman stands up again and looks around before heading down the steps in haste. I look at the receding figure then to where the baby was left, and then finally to the crouching boy staring as the figure reaches the last step. It clickes and i instantly understand the scene before me. What happens next confirms it. The figure turns and starts running the way she came from when the boy suddenly stands up and grabs her arm gently. He looks up at her hopfully with his voice sounding weak.

" Mom?"

The figure whips arounds in panic and then freezes. The boy steps closer to her.

" it's me mom, Lewis. Please dont give me up.. Not like this."

I turn to glance at the other boy to see he looks panicked as he looks between the two of them out in the rain. The woman slowly reaches out and touches the boy's face and then reaches up to her hood. As she start to pull it off, Everything changes. A strange blue cloud apears overhead aand the other boy stands up and scrambles to open the cockpit and tries to yell out i guess to the blonde haired boy. Unfortantly i cant hear anything and neither can the two standing in front of the orphanage. I watched as the boy seemed to be becoming transluctent to my surprise. He stops trying to open it and just starts banging on the glass, then looks down in defeat at his hands. Then he waves silently to the boy outside with tears in his eyes and he disappears.

I stare at where the boy disappeared and without thinking I run over to the machine just as the blue cloud seems to absorb it until it disappears. I turn to see the remaining boy and his mom get wrapped into the cloud before i could do anything and dissapear. All of this happened in a matter of seconds. The blue cloud reaches out again but towards the front door of the orphanage and I remember the baby. I run up the steps and instantly wrap the baby in my arms tightly to protect him but to my dismay, the blue cloud simply went around me and envelops the smiling little baby in my arms. I watch as the innocent baby disappears from my arms as if he was never there in the first place.

* * *

I'm soaked. My muscles already ach from shivering even though the rain stopped about twenty minutes ago. Im probably going to catch a cold and i need to be going, But i don' t even care anymore.I've been sitting on the orpanage steps for two hours now feeling angry and confused, I couldnt save any of them. If i would have just reacted faster then maybe, those people would still be here. Im so deep in self-pity that i dont even notice the hand on my should for a few minutes.

" Sweetie, are you alright?"

I nod without looking up, not really caring anymore who sees me till i remember what steps im siting in. I jump up and turn around the see a sweet looking tall lady standing there smiling. I force a small smile.

" Im fine, i was just leaving."

The woman looks concerned and starts to lead me inside.

" you are soaking wet! Come inside till they are dry!"

I try to tell her im fine but she wont take ' No' for a answer and i find myself inside with a bowl of chicken noodle soup wearing borrowed clothes while mine dry. I push a piece of chicken around in the broth quietly while Mildred, (the lady who i figured out runs the place) is chatting away about all the rain and how she just felt something extraordinary must have happened in the night. The image of the smiling baby flashes in my mind again, but i force it out and smile at Mildred.I spoon the last bit of chicken and broth into my mouth and place the spoon down.

" Thank you for the soup, it was tasty."

Mildred practically beams and stands up while picking up the bowl.

" Its not a problem at all! I'm just glad we were able to warm you up. You know I -"

We hear a phone ringing in the kitchen and Mildred shakes her head.

" My aplogize, duty calls. Feel free to have a look around while your clothes are finishing up, okay sweetie?"

I give her another smile and nod as she disapears in the kitchen. I stretch and stand up deciding to take her advice and explore a little. I check out a small room with a couple tables and shelves of books and then i find a equally small sitting area. Finally, i make my way up the somewhat narrow stairs passing a dozen doors until i reach the last door. I open it to find myself on the roof overlooking quite a few buildings. I breath in the air deeply just to find out it really isnt much differnt to the stuffy building.

" It's about time you showed up! You certainly took your sweet time eating that bowl of soup didnt ya?"

I nearly jump out of my skin and whip around to see a skinny, golden-brown, robot leaning against the wall staring at me. I take a step back.

" who are you?"

The robot points a thumb to himself as he stands up.

" I'm Carl. And my freind asked me to deliver a message if certain events happened.. WHICH THEY DID!"

I watch Carl spaz out for a moment before he calms downs from panicking. After that, one of his arms exspended and reaches behind pulling a crate till it hits me and i fall back till im sitting on it. Carl's panel on his chest lifts then flips to show a blank screen.

" enjoy the show."

With that the screen turns on.

* * *

My eyes widen when i reconize the boy from this morning, the one who disappeared first. The boy looks serious till he clears his throat.

" hi! Listen this is going to sound crazy but, i need your help. My name is Wilbur Robinson and I'm from the year 2037."

The boy looks to be pacing as the camera folows him.

" I know what you must be thinking, who are you and why are you telling me about your problem? Those, are both excellent questions! Here's your answer."

Wilbur stops pacing and points to the camera.

" You. You told me to send this to you if the off chance the ' Ultimate Mistake' happens so you can fix it."

Wilbur smiles then starts to pace again but this time he almost looks like he's giving a lecture.

" According to you, Lewis has rewritten history that has resulted me and Carl from existing. It also ruins the future like for instance, no time machine! So unless you want to be stuck in the past forever i suggest you help us out by finding Lewis."

Wilbur leaps and grabs the camera with both hands and pulls it to his face.

" So remember, find Lewis and stop him from making the ' Ultimate Mistake' so that way i can exist, then you need to help me with my hystory homework, and-OW!"

I didn't quite catch it but it looks like someone puched Wilbur's arm. He starts rubbing his arm glaring at someone off camera.

" Alright, alright! Just find Lewis, its important! Wilbur out!"

With that, the screen fades to black again.

* * *

I stare at the screen for a second then look to Carl.

" wait if you two dont exist, then how are you here?"

Carl nods.

" Good question. Wilbur set up a beacon inside me that is activated by his watch. I guess before he disappeared he activated it so i took the other time machine and instantly locked onto you time signature to find you. I was out of time so to speak when time was altered so im relativity safe for now."

I shake my head thinking this crazy. I stand up and walk to the edge of the building to think. I turn back to Carl when a thought occurs to me.

" Why me?"

Carl shrugs.

" who knows. Wilbur just told me to find you if something happens. Plus, he says you have your own way to time travel. Right?"

I pull out my time piece which looks like a pocketwatch at the moment, It looks like anyother pocketwatch except one thing.. It runs backwards. i nod.

" yea but, it kind of has a mind of its own. I ended up here sort of on accident. I've been trying to get..."

Something sinks in finally and I look at the robot surprised.

" so let me get this straight, this kid from the far future told you to come find me if a different kid from this time makes the ' ultimate mistake' so now you want me to find the kid from this time and convince him to undo his mistake? And if i don't time travel will cease to exist? Leaving me stranded too?"

Carl nods.

" yep! Thats the main idea! You find Lewis, bring back Wilbur, and then save the future! It should as easy as PB&J!"

I roll my eyes.

" you mean Pie. Its as easy as pie."

Carl extends his neck so his head towers over me.

" you say what you want and i'll say what i want!"

I hold my hands up in surrender.

" okay, okay! Sheesh! How do i find him?"

Carl opens his chest and pulls out a circular device with a green grid on the screen he hands it to me, as soon as i touch it a red dot starts blinking on the far top right of the screen. Carl points to it.

" That's Lewis."


	2. The New Lewis

**Hey sorry for taking time to update but i have four other stories as well.**

**Anyway, please enjoy and leave a review! Thanks!**

* * *

I stand in front of the school stunned how much it hasn't changed. _It could at least use a new fresh coat of paint..._ I look down at the Lewis tracker and it confirms he is in the school. Carl and I determined that just kidnapping baby Lewis and bringing him to the orphanage wouldn't fix things so if we can convince 12 year old Lewis to help then things should work out. I got my clothes back and snuck back up to the roof to figure out The next problem was getting to the year 2007, which Carl was able to link the tracker to my timepiece somehow. It was also decided that Carl should just wait for me to come with Lewis so we don't draw attention, We agreed to meet on the ophanage roof in then muttered something about this plan sounding familiar as i time-jumped.

I have been traveling around to different times for a while now and the timepiece has been pinging me back and forth in time all week for some reason. It also mostly only transports the one person who is wearing it, AKA I can't really carry passengers unless the watch says i can. It may not be as nice as the Robinson's time machine but it's still nice to have. Anyway, once i arrived in 2007 I snuck out of the orphanage and followed the tracker to the school.

I look down at my timepiece now disguised as a old watch, thin plain leather straps and a small silver body. It still runs backwards which is fine, as long as no one asks me what time it is. I read the sign in front of the school, it says ' Science Fair Today!" I smile, Carl told me Lewis is supposed to be at a science fair with some ground breaking _invention. So maybe the timestream isnt as messed up as we thought._ With that thought, i walk in feeling pretty confident.

* * *

Currently i am crouched behind a overturned table feeling my short-livednconfidence rapidly disappearing. After spending five minutes trying to find my way into the gym, I find that Lewis isnt in there until he comes in the gym not with a " ground breaking invention" but a state-of-the-art food catapult. The catapult is desinged to target anything with a heat singnature and takes height and weight of the target into account before figuring what food to throw next. I look up to see mashed potatoes go soaring high above me and hit some kid in a toga and a corncob goes rolling past me. The muscular gym teacher was screaming like a little girl and i think it's from the fire ants all over him until he starts screaming about the spicy salsa in his eyes. _This is crazy!_ I peek over the table to see the once spiky blond boy leaning against the machine as if nothing is happening. He looks diferent from before, his tall spiky hair is now short and combed straight back, and _is that cashmere he's wearing?!_

I grab a neaby box that to my surprise is full of frogs. Weird. I dump out the frog and use the box as a helmet/ sheild, then i dive into chaos ducking and weaving till i reach the boy. Once i reach him i grab him, and he seems more angry than surprised.

" get your hands off me! What do you think your doing?! I'll have you know that I-"

I cover his mouth and check the device over till i find what im looking for! A timer setting. I set it for ten minutes knowing that should be enough time to get Lewis out without notice. I feel pain in my left hand to find Lewis biting it, i snatch my throbbing hand away and i place the box over his head then I grab both of his arms behind him.

...

I finally acomplish dragging the evil boy genuis outside as he yells how I better let go or else. Finally i do and he tumbles to the ground then glares at me.

" What's your problem? And who are you?!"

I scan the area to make sure we are alone.

" you're my problem, and you are going to help me fix it. I'll explain later, now let's go- WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

I turn to see Lewis to see him running the opposite way. I start to chase him then i cut through a alley and tackle him. I drag him back through the alley in hopes to avoid suspicion. _Oh yeah, like dragging a younger boy through a alley isnt._ I finally get him to the front of the ophanage and I push him onto the steps.

" listen, just come up with me, listen to what my friends has to say, THEN you can go on your merry way, okay?"

Lewis has his arms crossed sulking.

" Yea, whatever."

I smile and motion for him to go to the door. We walk in and sneak by Mildred only to run into a short kid wearing a green and white baseball uniform. I look at him surprised.

" where did you come from?"

He points to a room to the right while drinking a juice box.

" Mildred says we come from heaven though."

I lift a eyebrow as he goes around us and heads down stairs sipping away on his juice box. I watch him go.

" Uh huh... Anyways, up we go."

We make it to the roof and Lewis looks around.

" So where's your friend because I -"

He stops mid scentance with his mouth hanging open, i turn to see Carl walk up behind me.

" Hey little buddy! How are you feeling?"

Lewis takes a step back.

" who are you two?"

I force a smile.

" just a second Lewis."

With that i turn to the golden robot and pull him close to whisper. Carl sounds almost panicked.

" His hair is all wrong! This is bad,real bad! How are we-"

I cut him off.

" The time stream is way off, Carl. The machine he bulit was high tech but destructive!"

Carl looks relived for some reason.

" well thats good! That must mean the memory scanner just needs to be fixed again-"

I cut him off again and answer him calmly know he is most likely going to freak in a second.

" Carl, that was no memory scanner. It was like the french revoultion, smashed pumpkins and cake were flying. Every legit troublemaker in schools across the worls will be linning up to buy it."

Carl is quiet for a moment.

" so what youre saying is that... He built a food catupult instead of the memory scanner, right."

_Here it comes._ I nod.

" Yes."

In a matter of seconds, Carl is shaking Lewis asking why he didnt build the memory scanner. Lewis stares at him like hes crazy.

" what's a memory scanner?"

Thats when Carl loses it for real.


End file.
